


Evolution of Us

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Stand Alone Sander Sides [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Its cute adorable fluff, M/M, Prinxiety Human AU, lots of music and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Roman and Virgil’s relationship is a complicated one. And the usually confident prince finds himself hesitating when it comes to the boy who is quite literally his polar opposite. He’s had enough. Tonight is his time to shine!! Attire: perfect. Makeup: fabulous. Ukulele?





	Evolution of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a moodboard with Lyrics on it and suddenly I got motivation for some cute and fluffy Prinxiety. Plus I’ve been writing a lot of hurt/comfort fics and needed to change that with something a little tooth rotting. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, you can probably guess a song I have stuck in my head right now.

Roman stared at himself in the mirror intensely. Every little detail had to simply be perfect: his blush, the part of his hair, his outfit. This was it. The crucial moment that would define what happens next in their relationship. He was so ... nervous. It felt weird; nervous wasn’t a very common emotion for him.

“You okay, Roman?” He jumped at the sound of Patton’s voice. “I don’t exactly think a staring contests with yourself is the best idea.”

“Sorry. I’m just ... tonight. I want it to perfect. I have to be perfect.” Roman turned to face Patton. The designated dad friend seemed concern about how much Roman was pushing himself for this night. “Look, I know what you’re going to say, so say it.”

“Everything’s going to be fine. This is Virgil we’re talking about. He loves you as much as you do him.” Patton offered a smile but Roman refused, opting instead to steal a glance at the man in question. He was talking with Remy, refusing the drink he offered every time. “Trust me. Breathe.”

Roman did, just like Virgil taught him. Inhale for 4, hold for 7, exhale for 8. Inhale for 4, hold for 7, exhale for 8. “No fear.” He muttered to himself. One last check over—makeup, hair, outfit, ukulele—and he was in.

“Never thought I’d be glad to see you.” Virgil smirked as Roman approached the pair. Remy seemed to fidget a little at his presence. “This one here was trying to make try his caffeine induced ... is it even fair to call that a drink?”

“It’s just a vanilla bean frappe! Tastes just like a milkshake.” He glanced up at Roman once more. “Look, I don’t even know why I try at this point. It like you practically hate me. Look, I’m going out. Later.” Remy brought his sunglasses back over his eyes once more before turning and leaving the two boys behind.

“We still on for Panic!?” Virgil called after him.

“Of course. Don’t be late!”

“That’s your thing.” Virgil muttered before turning back to Roman. “So, what have you got for me today?”

“It’s just ...“ He was hesitating again. He promised himself he wouldn’t freeze like this. But this was Virgil. And it was Virgil. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Look, I can’t say it.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Properly! I can’t say it PROPERLY!! I need music to do.” Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman brought the instrument from behind his back. “What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering what Disney song you’re going to serenade me with this time.” Roman smirked, and Virgil became instantly curious. “Not Disney? Really?”

“Why do you think I brought the ukulele?” Roman smiled, and began to play the first chords of the song. Virgil recognized them instantly: his eyes grew wide and a smile grew on his lips. It’s clear he wanted to say more, but the emo stayed silent as Roman began to sing.

**Wise men say only fools rush in**

_“C’mon, Logan.” Roman pleaded with his friend. “You can’t stay single your entire life. You need to put yourself out there. I think a relationship would help.”_

_“On the contrary, Roman.” Logan pointed out as the two sat down on the edge of the mall’s water fountain. “I, in fact, identify as a aromantic asexual, meaning that I find little to no enjoyment in a relationship that extends beyond friendship. So, in your terms, I could remain unattached forever.” Roman blinked quickly, before returning his to normal habits._

_“Alright then, Jughead. While you don’t need a someone, Kevin here needs a prince.”_

_“I thought Jughead dated Betty.”_

_“Yeah, well, not in the comics.” Roman moves before hearing the response, simply shifting to the side of the fountain where the food court was visible. He scanned the crowd of people, looking for someone who might be his prince. “What about him? In the snake tee?” Roman pointed to the guy he was referring to._

_“I’ve had some ... unpleasant experiences with him.” Logan said, taking a seat next to Roman. “He is about as slippery as the reptile on his shirt. Compulsive liar, and to ...”_

_“Ok, we won’t be exploring that realm then.” Roman interrupted, glancing through the crowd once more. “Oh! The one in the orange beanie! What about him?”_

_“They are non-binary and they are dating someone.”_

_“Ugh! Okay. Third time’s the charm.” Roman rose from sitting, intently looking among the pedestrians before spotting someone he knew and someone he didn’t. “Who’s that? With Patton?” Logan’s head made its way to Roman’s shoulder, his eyes following the prince’s outstretched arm._

_“That’s Virgil, Patton’s next door neighbor. He’s actually a surprisingly good debater and chess player, despite his reclusive manner.”_

_“I think he’s the one. My soulmate.” Roman muttered, his words growing more confident by the second. “It’s settled. I shall try and win the heart of Virgil!”_

_“No, Roman, I understand I’m no expert on the subject, but I do not believe this course of action should me made so hastily.” Logan urged. “You must understand that your nature and Virgil’s are much the complete opposite of each other. While you are extroverted, he is clearly an introvert. His pessimism will counteract your innate optimism. Please think about this before you pursue this corse of action.”_

_“No, I’m sure.” Roman’s voice was much softer this time, as he slowly made his way over to the others. “He’s ... different. I know that much.”_

**But I can’t help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?**

_“Patton, please let me in.” Roman urged, trying to find a way around his friend. It was no use, the outstretched hands across the door from the moral compass left him no wiggle room._

_“What are you even doing here?” Patton asked. He knew it was a stupid question, but more than anything it was a time stalling tactic._

_“It’s karaoke night! Isn’t it obvious that I would like to perform? Now please move out of the way so I can watch the first people perform.” Roman tried to move in on Patton’s left. Patton mimicked his actions._

_“Virgil is ... performing right now.” Patton said, refusing to look Roman in the eyes. The latter stepped back in surprise. He was not one to imagine Virgil on stage singing in front of a bunch of people he didn’t know. Roman always saw him as the Dancing Alone in my Room or the Best Acoustics are the Shower type. “He specifically asked me to make sure nobody he knew saw him perform.”_

_“Now why would he do that? I’m sure he has a lovely voice!”_

_“This isn’t his type of thing. I ... kinda made him do it to help him conquer his anxiety. He wants to do it by himself first.” The music began, a upbeat melody Roman was unfamiliar with. He was getting impatient. He wanted to hear Virgil._

_“But people often feel much more comfortable with a familiar face in the audience.” He tried going through Patton’s right, but the man stopped him once more. “Patton, please. He will thank us for the support.” Patton sighed, and let go of his grips on the side of the door._

_“Fine. But we stay in the back in the shadows.” Roman nodded as he quickly made his way inside, sticking to the walls. Virgil was indeed on stage, his voice resonating though the room._

****_And if I tried to change my life one more day_   
_There would be nobody else to save_   
_And I can’t change into a person I don’t wanna be so  
Oh it’s Saturday Night_

_Roman stood mesmerized at his friend, if the other even considered him one. The rest of reality seemed to fade away from him as all he was focused on was this side of Virgil he was never granted access to. The side he may get access to again._

**_I pray for the wicked on the weekend_  
 _Mama can I get another amen_  
Ooh  
Oh it’s Saturday Night  
Swear to god I ain’t ever gonna repent  
Mama can I get another amen  
Ooh  
Oh it’s Saturday Night**

_Roman almost felt standing on the balls of his feet at all the notes (especially the one at the end. Who know Virgil had that kind of range?). He felt himself lean closer when the tone dropped. And when the song finally ended, he forgot to applause so he could finally process it all._

_“Wow.” Roman breathed, trying to form a coherent thought. When none came, he ended up repeating the phrase again. “Just ... Wow.”_

_“Thanks, Princey.” He blinked, not realizing Virgil had made his way over to the two of them. “Glad I was finally able to find something to shut you up.”_

_“Well, now I’m never going to stop talking because that was absolutely stunning!! Why did you not want any of us to witness such beauty?”_

_“Sorry about that.” Patton added. Virgil looked at him and hugged him briefly. The squeal was good enough to bring a smile back to both of their faces. Upon release, he addressed Roman._

_“I wasn’t confident. At all. I underestimate myself ... a lot. And Patton often wants to fight me because of it.” Roman glanced at Patton, who was nodding furiously at the statement. “I just ... didn’t believe any of you would like it.”_

_“Virgil, you don’t have to be afraid.” Roman assured him. “We’re always going to accept you. And we will always try to be understanding of the pace you decide to take in opening up.” Roman offered a gentle smile, but Virgil didn’t return it._

_“Thanks, Roman.” He replied. “Now, are you ready to one-up me?”_

_“Nothing could one-up that. Although, I may unfortunately have to follow that up.”_

**If I can’t help falling in love with you.  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes some things  
Are meant to be**

_“Alright, Logan has officially passed out.” Virgil declared as he entered the main room. He took a seat to Roman on the couch, who was sipping a hot chocolate with little tiny marshmallows in it. He put it down on the coffee table as he addressed Virgil._

_“And what about Patton? Didn’t he go in with you?”_

_Virgil nodded. “He offered to cuddle with Logan and fell asleep about two seconds later, trapping Logan in his hands.”_

_“Do you have pictures?” Roman took a hesitant shuffle closer to Virgil. He didn’t back away. Instead, he actually moved closer to Roman: not enough that they were touching but close enough that there was no way they could avoid personal space._

_“Yep.” Virgil said, pulling out his phone and waving it in the air. “Who do you think I am?” Roman laughed as he leaned over Virgil to see the photos of a struggling Logan in a tight Patton embrace. His shoulders were touching Virgil’s, but his mind was elsewhere to focus on that._

_“Please send me all of them. I want to make the one where Logan has his hand on Patton’s face my home screen.” Virgil nodded as he typed away on his phone. Roman began to pull his out when the other man spoke again._

_“Hey, um, while we’re alone ... I have always been meaning to ask you something.” Roman wanted to say something more but let it slide. Mainly because this was Virgil. Words held power around him, and just the wrong one could cause everything to go spiraling out of control. Lips were better silent. Brevity was best._

_“What?”_

_“Why ... why did you decide to become friends with me?” Roman replayed the question over again, trying to figure out how to avoid outright confessing his feelings. “And don’t say it was pity or Patton, because if so I will slap you. We both know it’s more than that.”_

_“Well, ...” Roman started. “I saw you before approaching that first day in the mall. And ... I don’t know what it is, but there was just something ... something ...”_

_“Different?” Virgil filled in. Roman nodded with Virgil’s sigh. “I figured as much.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“Maybe another time I’ll tell. Not now though. I’m not ready.”_

_“I ... understand.” Roman said, and a brief silence elapsed over them before he spoke again. “Is there anything else you wanted to do? While we’re alone? We don’t stumble upon this opportunity very often.” Virgil seemed to ponder over the thought for a moment._

_“There is one thing.” Virgil said, rising. “I’ve always wanted to ... Okay, now before I say this, you have to promise that you won’t tell anyone else or judge me for this.”_

_“My lips are sealed.” Roman proclaimed, also rising from the couch._

_“I’ve ... kinda wanted to learn for the longest time how to dance.” Roman remained stoic, although it was hard to hold back the smile from sneaking its way into his face. “Really? I expected a snicker or something.”_

_“Why would I turn down someone who wants to learn the noble art of dance?” Roman extended his hand out to Virgil. The latter looked at it like the plague. “Step one: relax.”_

_“Sorry, I just figured we’d start slow, like a shuffle or something.”_

_“Nonsense. Best way to learn is with someone guiding you along with the song.” Roman took a step forward, and Virgil instinctively took one back. Roman sighed. “Virgil, you have to trust me.”_

_“I ... I do.” He said, with a little less confidence than Roman would have liked. The two got closer until they touched; so close that Roman was scared Virgil could hear the pounding of his heart. Externally, he had to remain calm._

_“Good. Now, hand around my waist.” Virgil obliged, and Roman let his arm rest around Virgil’s back. “Just follow my lead. We’ll start slow.”_

_“That’s good. Slow is good.”_

_“Hey Alexa! Play Heart of the Darkness.”_

_“Heart of the Darkness. By Sam Tinnesz.” She echoed back, before music began to play._

_“Tinnesz.” Roman muttered. “Never quite knew how to pronounce it.” He began to move to the music, and Virgil slowly followed along._

_“Not Disney?”_

_“You say that like I’m just one sided egotistical prince. But yes, I do sometimes dabble in other genres of music.”_

_“I like it.” Virgil nodded. “You’ve got some good taste, Roman.” The two continued to dance, Roman keeping up a near endless display of non Disney music. Occasionally Virgil put in a song request, usually something slow with a slight upbeat. Soon, both men had disregarded the dancing part, and simply resorted to swaying. Virgil laid against Roman’s chest, listening to his rhythmic breathing. It was very relaxing, and caused a swarm of black butterflies and deja vu to surge through Roman._

_Unfortunately, his lips were sealed._

**Take my hand  
Take my whole life too**

“ **Cause I can’t help falling in love with you**.” Virgil sang along as well, not holding back his voice. Roman kept at it, strumming on the ukulele and providing the melody to Virgil’s harmony. And when the last line came around, Virgil backed off to let Roman sing it as intended.

“ **No I can’t help. Falling in love with you.** ” Virgil smiled, a rare sight, as he wrapped his arms around Roman’s next. He was blushing; both of them were.

“Was that the Twenty One Pilots cover?” Virgil asked, looking straight into Roman’s shimmering eyes. The other nodded, his voice feeling hoarser than after any performance. “Awe, for me? You shouldn’t have.”

“I meant ... every word.” Roman breathed. “And I ... couldn’t find ... another way ... to say it.” Virgil chuckled, and rose on the balls of his feet to be at Roman’s height.

“And I can’t think of any better way to respond.” Roman didn’t have to ask questions before figuring out exactly what Virgil meant when lips met his. They were chapped but welcoming, inexperienced but willing to learn, curious and ready for understanding. And when Roman returned it mere moments later, it felt ecstatic.

They broke apart not two seconds later. But those two seconds felt like two hours, two eternities, two blisses. Roman wanted more, but now was not the time to make out. He just had a few things to confirm.

“So does that mean ..?”

“Yes, it does.” Virgil reassured him. “I want you to be my boyfriend. I’ve never done this before, so I’m trusting you with this.” Roman couldn’t help but widen his grin as he picked Virgil up and spun him around. One twirl only, though. He was pushing it with this much contact. He couldn’t help it though. He was overjoyed. His crush was now his boyfriend. He had a boyfriend.

“When have I ever let you down?” Roman said.

“Well, I can actually think of a few times. If you want me to get specific, ...”

“Okay, and you just ruined the perfect romantic moment we going there. Thanks a lot.”

“IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL FIGHT YOU!!!”

“Patton, not now!!”


End file.
